


wall

by Griffin Raynor (TheEbonHawk)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Almost Sex, Commitment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff with very mild angst?, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out, Ozpin is sensitive, Pet Names, Public Display of Affection, Romance, physical affection, someday when I figure out how to write smut I'll write them having wall sex in the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/Griffin%20Raynor
Summary: Bite sized scene of Qrow and Ozpin doing what they do best - being grossly affectionate, but not having much actual time to spend together because they (Oz especially) are way too busy. And also feelings.





	wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven't written for RWBY in quite a while, and this is actually an old piece that I never posted when I originally wrote it. However I've been getting some new attention on my OzQrow fic lately and I appreciated that a lot, so I thought at the very least I should put up some more old stuff that I never published to say thank you!
> 
> I would love to keep writing and posting new RWBY content in the near future, so please if you enjoy my work let me know by leaving kudos and reviews as well as sharing or reblogging my fics. You can find me on tumblr at griffins-writing-blog or thatwitchrevan. Thanks again!

Qrow pushed Ozpin into the wall and kissed him. His hands held Ozpin’s waist, his fingers sliding under his outer coat. Oz made strained, breathy sounds against his mouth, shivering every time Qrow shifted against him.

Qrow felt his desire spike with each noise, and he moved one hand from Oz’s waist to lift his chin. When Ozpin was at his loudest and neediest, Qrow pulled back, giving him a smirk. “I’d have you right here in the hall if you wanted,” he teased, voice even raspier than usual. 

Oz shivered again, but gave him a ‘you’re being ridiculous’ look. “We’re literally  _ right next  _ to my office.”

Qrow’s smirk grew. “So?”

Ozpin chuckled as Qrow began kissing his neck. “You’re really making me wish I had time for this.”

Qrow sighed, his breath tickling Oz’s skin before he withdrew again, this time stepping fully away. “Yeah, I should let you get to work, shouldn’t I?” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. 

Ozpin frowned, still leaning against the wall. “I’m sorry, Qrow. I hate to disappoint you.”

Qrow’s brow bent in confusion and a bit of sadness. “Oz, you don’t need to be sorry you can’t have sex with me right now. I hope I didn’t make you feel that way.”

Oz shook his head. “You didn’t, I just...You’re young and passionate. And yet you’re tied up with me.”

Qrow took his hand and held it gently. “Oz. I love you. I love spending time with you, I love hearing your voice after a hard day, and I love every second of fighting through all the shit we have to deal with together. You’re my partner, and I love you, and the sex is a nice bonus, but even if that stopped completely there’s still no one I’d rather be with. Okay?”

Ozpin sighed, looking as though his guilt wasn’t completely eliminated. “I love you too, you ridiculous man.”

Qrow chuckled and kissed his hand. “That’s gay, sweetheart.” 

Oz rolled his eyes. “Get out of here,” he ordered affectionately.


End file.
